


[PODFIC] Papabear

by kerravon



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF!Tony, Gen, Hacking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Robotics, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I promise you, if this happens again, which I know it won't, this place will burn."</p><p>Tony Stark is very protective of JARVIS.  An unfortunate incident from three points of view.</p><p>The original text of this amazing story is by Bleeding Jazz Gums, and can be found at:<br/>http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8295666/1/Papabear</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Papabear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Papabear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14986) by Bleeding Jazz Gums. 



A podfic of one of my favorite BAMF! Tony stories, which I found on ffnet. 

The rating is for language (Tony's)

The original text can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8295666/1/Papabear

Streaming:  


Direct download link: http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/2pg4lj

 

The music interludes are snippets of AC/DC's "If You Want Blood, You Got It", which just seemed apropo on so many levels.

 

If you enjoy the story, please go and leave the author feedback; it'll make her day!


End file.
